


Alpha's Comfort

by Janie94



Series: When Passion Colors Everything [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Robert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, No Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, alpha!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: After their game against Atlético Madrid Thomas convinces Robert to spend the rest of the night with him.Robert enjoys the other Alpha's company a lot, but it doesn't help to distract himself from Jakub. Quite the contrary...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> So this part turned out completely different than I had expected. After Robert tried (and failed) to distract himself with an Omega, I wanted him to do so with another Alpha. Of course Thomas was my first choice, but as soon as he entered the story, he changed everything and now I'm at a loss of words because I have no idea what this story has become.  
> All I know is that things are now more complicated than they were in my head and you solely have our lovely Thomas to blame for that. ;)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, I'm curious what you will think of this new part of the story and hope you will like it as much as the previous ones. Next time we will finally have Kuba back, I promise. :)

 

 

**Alpha’s Comfort**

  
Robert should be in high spirits after their win against Atlético Madrid, especially because it was his goal that secured their victory. Robert wanted a chance to get revenge for Bayern Munich dropping out of the Champions League in the semi-finals because of the very same team half a year ago and he got it.

But he doesn’t really appreciate it. He is feeling too little and too much at the same time, hollow inside yet also burning with pain. And it’s only got worse since he has had sex with Thiago yesterday.

He can still smell the Omega on his skin and even though this is something that should make him feel proud and smug, Robert feels absolutely miserable now. Not only can’t he shake off the feeling that he betrayed Jakub, no, he was also unable to give Thiago what he needed.

The Omega may have been understanding and told him that he enjoyed it very much, but Robert knows that the Omega would have wanted him to come as well. Robert couldn’t reach his climax even though he was buried deep in an Omega’s body and for Thiago’s instincts it must have been like a slap to the face.

The midfielder is currently chatting with Xabi, but when he notices Robert watching him, he briefly glances towards the Alpha and smiles softly before returning his attention to the Beta next to him.

Robert slings his training bag over his shoulder and quietly walks out of the room despite most of the others already making plans how to properly celebrate their victory. He flinches in surprise when suddenly Thomas calls after him.

“Hey, Lewy, wait up for me!”

Robert suppresses an annoyed groan. He just wants to be left alone and not having to deal with anybody.

Thomas comes over to him but upon seeing Robert’s face, he frowns in confusion. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Robert replies instantly and he feels guilty for upsetting the younger man. “I’m just not in a good mood these days.”

“So I have noticed,” the Alpha replies thoughtfully. “Do you have any special plans for tonight?”

Robert sighs. “I’m really not good company right now, Thomas. I appreciate that you thought of me, but I have to pass. You guys enjoy your evening without me.”

He resumes walking, but Thomas follows him. “Actually I was hoping to enjoy the evening with you. Alone.”

Robert freezes and he finally turns towards the other Alpha, all of his alarm bells going off immediately. “I’m sorry, Thomas, but I can’t start a new relationship yet. I’m still suffering from the last one and need a bit of time for myself.”

Thomas raises his hands to interrupt him. “No, that’s not the reason why I asked you out. I just want to spend some more time with you and distract you a bit from your problems. And since you’re clearly not able to enjoy yourself in a group of people at the moment, I suggest we should spend the evening together. You and me. As friends.”

Robert stares at him for a long moment and he can’t deny that he is touched by the Alpha’s concern. “You don’t have to do this. You should go celebrate with the others, I know you want to.”

“What I want even more is for you to start healing. Screw that stupid victory party.”

Robert has no idea what to say anymore. Thomas is insistent and he won’t change his mind; that much is clear to see. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because I care about you!” Thomas retorts without hesitation and he continues scowling at Robert until the latter gives in with a sigh.

“Fine. What do you have in mind?”

Thomas’ eyes light up at his surrender and he tucks his arm into Robert’s as they both resume walking. “Nothing fancy. Just you and I going out for dinner and then spending the rest of the night at my place.”

Robert tenses and opens his mouth to tell the younger man that he meant it, he really doesn’t want to start some kind of relationship again, but Thomas beats him to it. “In separate beds. Not what you’re thinking.”

“I wasn’t thinking anything,” Robert defends himself which earns him a disbelieving chuckle.

“Oh yes, clearly.”

 

***

 

Barely an hour later they are sitting in a small, cozy restaurant and Thomas is currently animatedly talking about an embarrassing childhood memory.

Robert is listening to him with a soft smile, occasionally taking a look out of the window and watching the street absentmindedly.

“My dad was so mad at me, I can’t even tell you,” Thomas tells him with a chuckle. “I mean I was six years old, I didn’t understand just how dangerous the situation was.”

Robert has to grin at the thought of a proud, little Thomas failing to understand his parents’ concern. “Why did you even jump out of the window in the first place?”

“Because school is boring and I needed to get out of this room,” Thomas replies and he sounds so serious that Robert has to laugh out loud.

Their dinner arrives at that precise moment and they start eating in comfortable silence. And it is now that Thomas isn’t constantly talking anymore, that Robert’s thoughts inevitably return to a particular Alpha and his chest seems to tighten with the dull pain he is feeling.

“You’re thinking of him,” Thomas remarks with an unreadable face. Robert doesn’t ask him how he knows about Jakub. Thomas knows the other man’s scent and could perhaps pick up on traces of it when Robert returned from his international matches.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help it,” Robert tells him with a sigh. “He’s constantly on my mind and no matter how hard I try, I just can’t shake him off.”

“Not even with Thiago,” Thomas adds almost challengingly and Robert freezes as he waits for him to continue. “He is an Omega and I think it speaks volumes of your feelings for Kuba when Thiago couldn’t help you even just a little bit.”

“Thomas, what are you trying to say?” Robert retorts and is feeling annoyed all of a sudden. “I know it is my own fault for falling in love with him. You have no right to judge me, you have no idea what it feels like to love another Alpha.”

Thomas looks like he wants to argue, but then his expression softens and he leans forward to lay his palm over Robert’s hand, the sudden touch making the Pole jump.

“I wasn’t judging you, Robert. I just want you to know that I understand and that I’m here if you ever need me.”

Robert isn’t able to respond. Thomas’ hand over his own feels heavy and he should perhaps pull back and resume eating. But he finds the warmth seeping into him from the innocent touch far too comforting.

He turns his hand over and squeezes Thomas’ fingers. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

Thomas smiles before pulling his hand back and they both go back to eating then. The topic of Jakub and Robert’s relationship doesn’t come up again, instead they talk about trivial stuff for the rest of the night.

It is almost 3 am by the time they finally enter Thomas’ house.

Robert stands in the hallway, looking around with an insecure expression while Thomas gets out of his jacket.

“Remind me again why I can’t sleep at my place?”

“Because you will be on your own until we see each other at training again,” Thomas replies with a shrug of his shoulders. “So you will probably be brooding all the time. Being here with me will distract you from that, I’m sure.”

Robert raises an eyebrow. “And how will you manage to distract me when we’re sleeping in separate rooms?”

He isn’t surprised when Thomas takes his words the wrong way. “Was that an invitation?”

Robert rolls his eyes, but he can’t keep himself from smiling. “I thought you didn’t want to have sex with me?”

“I said that wasn’t what I had in mind when I suggested you should stay the night,” Thomas corrects him before letting his eyes travel down Robert’s body suggestively. “I didn’t say that the thought has never crossed my mind.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply, but walks over into the direction of his bathroom, pointing to a door on the right. “That’s your room for tonight, I’ll just get you a new toothbrush.”

“Thank you,” Robert murmurs after him before walking over to inspect his room.

The walls are painted in a greyish blue and the furniture looks like it is made from sand oak. It is rather chilly in there and everything smells unused, an unwelcome change from the rest of the house that smells so much like Thomas and seems to brim with just as much energy as their owner.

Most people would welcome the neutral scent of the room, but it only makes Robert feel lonely.

He hastily sheds his clothes and throws them over the chair by the window, then he exits the room wearing only his underwear as he joins Thomas in the bathroom. The younger man has just finished freshening up, but when Robert walks towards him, he looks torn.

The older man frowns, unsure what to make of this. Even less of the torn look as Thomas' eyes drop to his throat.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Thomas replies instantly, but his voice says something else and he seems to notice it too. He takes a step closer, coming to stand right before the other Alpha. “I just can't stand seeing you like this. Longing for somebody else.”

Robert tenses at the hidden meaning of these words. “Thomas, I told you I can't be with somebody else right now. And I won't make the mistake of getting involved with another Alpha, that is doomed to end badly for both of us.”

He can see clearly how much each of his words cut the younger man like shards of glass. His eyes narrow and there is a dark glint in them when he retorts, “What about Kuba? He is an Alpha and you never loved someone as much as you love him.”

“Yes and look where that got me!” Robert shoots back enraged. “I wanted him to mate me and what I got instead is a broken heart.”

He expects Thomas to argue back with as much cruelty as he just did and a little part of him almost wants him to as it is what Jakub would have done it. But Thomas isn't Jakub.

He doesn't fight back, instead his face softens and he reaches out to grab Robert by his shoulders. “I'm sorry. I have no right to ask anything from you and instead of supporting you like a good friend should, I upset you even more. I didn't mean to, believe me, I just want to see you smile again.”

Robert's frustration ebbs down slowly and is replaced by guilt. “I shouldn't have lashed out at you. You bore with me the whole evening and I didn't even tell you how grateful I am.”

Thomas smiles softly. “You're dealing with a breakup from somebody whom you wanted to become your mate. That takes time and I understand that. Don't worry, I can take a few harsh words from you.”

He raises his hand and hesitantly touches Robert's cheek. The Pole stills, not leaning into the touch but also not pulling away from it. This small touch somehow feels heavy and loaded, like it means more than meets the eye. He is aware that he should probably stop Thomas because it is obvious that he is feeling _something_ for Robert. But he can't bring himself to do it, enjoying the soothing touch far too much. Still...

“Thomas, whatever it is that you want from me, I can't give it to you.”

The hand stays where it is just like that soft smile. “I know, Robert, that's alright. I will never expect anything from you. I just need to help you, that's all which is important to me right now.”

“Because you care about me,” Robert repeats Thomas' earlier words, making them sound like a question.

Thomas just looks at him for a long moment before dropping his hand and Robert instantly feels cold. “It doesn’t matter why I need to do this. Let's just go to sleep now, Lewy.”

Robert watches him leave the bathroom quietly and a part of him wants to follow the younger Alpha and force a straightforward answer out of him. But another part of him is too afraid of what that would be and so he doesn’t say anything, he merely brushes his teeth as well before walking through the hallway to the guest room.

When he passes Thomas on his way, he mumbles a quick “Good night” to him before shutting the door behind himself and standing alone in the room. As soon as he has stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes, he knows that tonight will be like many others before; that Thomas is too far away to keep him from falling into the familiar nightmare…

 

_He is running as fast as his feet can carry him, desperate to get closer to the familiar silhouette in front of him. Bright blue eyes are watching him with a mocking gleam in them but at least their owner doesn’t push him away when Robert throws himself into his arms._

“ _Please don’t leave me, Kuba,” he begs the older man, not caring at all how needy he sounds, not caring at all that he is supposed to be a strong Alpha as well._

_To his relief Jakub instantly puts his arms around him and he gently lowers them both down to the ground. “Submit to me, Lewy. Submit and I will stay.”_

_His words burn like acid because an Alpha like Robert should never have to do this. But he loves Jakub too much and he needs him to stay, so without hesitation he gets out of his clothes, throwing them away carelessly. The older Alpha is watching him silently, his eyes raking hungrily over Robert’s body._

_As soon as Robert is naked and has spread his legs invitingly, Jakub pushes into him with one sharp snap of his hips. Robert cries out in pain, but he still clings to the blond’s broad shoulders, glad to finally feel him again and the words slip from his tongue without thinking._

“ _Make me yours, Kuba! Mate me!”_

_Jakub stills and for the first time he looks confused as he stares down at Robert. “How could you think that I would want to make you mine? My mate should be a beautiful willing Omega, not a weak and pathetic Alpha like you.”_

_And he pulls out of the younger man’s body as Robert gets swallowed by darkness and pain. He is screaming and crying, trying to shove away the cruel words of his lover, but like always he is alone._

_But this time something is different. Arms are enclosing him from behind, soothing warmth surrounding him like a blanket and the scent of Alpha is feeling his nose._

“ _You came back,” Robert whispers and without opening his eyes he turns around to bury his face in the other Alpha’s neck._

“ _Lewy? You need to wake up.” There’s something off with his voice, but Robert doesn’t care._

“ _No!” he retorts because if he wakes up, he will be all alone in his bed. “I want to stay with you, Kuba.”_

_The other Alpha shifts until they are lying side by side and his mouth hesitantly ghosts over Robert’s pulse point for a moment before biting down lightly._

_The touch at this intimate spot as well as the sudden realization that these teeth don’t belong to Jakub, finally manage to jerk Robert out of his nightmare._

He is lying in an unfamiliar bed and it is Thomas who is holding him, not Jakub. “I’m sorry, Lewy. I heard you screaming in your sleep and when I came here, I just couldn’t make you wake up.”

He licks over the small bite wound apologetically, but Robert is still too caught up in the aftermath of his recurring nightmare to be upset over the temporary mark the younger man left on him.

He is raw and hurting from how much he misses Jakub yet Thomas’ presence chased his nightmare away. Robert doesn’t realize what he is doing as he grabs Thomas’ arms to pull him over his own body, hooking his ankles behind the younger man’s back.

“Take me, Thomas! Make it go away!” His words are barely understandable because his voice is shaking badly and there are tears in his eyes.

Thomas shudders at his order and Robert is able to smell the first signs of arousal, but the Alpha above him still shakes his head. “Lewy, I can’t do that. I want to claim you so badly, but I can’t.”

The rejection stings, feeling like an echo of Jakub’s words. “Why not?” he manages to ask because it irritates him that Thomas says he can’t do it when his body speaks a whole different language, his half-hard cock pressing against Robert’s hip.

“Because I’m not Kuba,” Thomas responds and he sounds sad. “You could only submit to him because you loved him. If I forced you to do the same, I would only make it worse. I would hurt you even more, Robert.”

He leans down and starts licking over the mark he left, soothing Robert as much as himself. “Please don’t ever ask me that again. I couldn’t bear to hurt you.”

Robert feels his panic, his fear and his hurt slowly fading a bit and for a very long time he doesn’t move at all, letting Thomas comfort him in the only way he can.

Then he buries his hand in Thomas’ hair to pull him back gently. As soon as the other Alpha’s eyes meet his own, he leans forward and places a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you, Thomas. I wish I could give you something back.”

Thomas smiles sadly before stealing another short kiss. “You know there isn’t.”

Yes, he knows. Because Thomas clearly has feelings for him that Robert can’t return at the moment. Perhaps never.

So when Thomas gets off him, he merely pulls the younger man close. They are still holding each other when they eventually fall asleep and this time the nightmare doesn’t return…

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos - feedback is love. :)


End file.
